random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Kubert (franchise)
Kubert is a video game franchise starring Kubert, the mascot of GameCube Online. The series currently consists of five entries; two racing games, a party game, a sports game and a sandbox game. The franchise also spawned a magazine and a short-lived television series during its main relevant time. Originally, Kubert was not meant to star in video games at all. It was his popularity that spawned him a franchise Games Kubert: Rural Racing (2003) Kubert: Urban Resort (2004) Kubert: Sports Arena (2005) Kubert: Sandbox (2006) Kubert: Nitro Grand Prix (2007) Cancelled sixth game Other media Magazine Kubert originally appeared on a couple Nintendo magazines worldwide during the 2002-2003 period, when GameCube Online was announced in Jetania. After it was confirmed that Kubert had a fanbase, a magazine featuring the characters of the franchise began being published in October 2003, with one issue being released every month. It often featured trivia on the video games as well as competitions and a comic strip. From the seventh issue on, (April 2004), the magazine was published in the United Kingdom, El Kadsre and the Netherlands. The last issue, Issue 52, was published in January 2008. TV series Kubert and the other characters of the video games also appeared in a television series. It originally aired on Z Bop in Jetania, and was later aired on 202 ''in Republic of Guy, ''RGN ''in El Kadsre, and ''Boomerang in some European countries, with new episodes premiering on Wednesdays and Saturdays respectively. The show spawned 26 episodes and 2 series, each with 13 episodes. Transmissions Theatrical film In November 2013, it was confirmed that the Kubert franchise would be revived, with a scheduled release date of 18th November, 2016. The film's director, Wil Horn, said that the film will take a darker approach to the series, and will take place a few years after the franchise's last installment. Characters Main characters Kubert Kubert is the titular and central character of the franchise. He has a pink diamond-shaped body, with two mini wheels as feet. Some games potray Kubert with two circular pink bulbs as hands, whilst other games do not. His name is pronounced as "kew-burt". Dr. Steelwheel Dr. Steelwheel is the main antagonist of Kubert: Rural Racing and Kubert: Urban Resort. He has a large white circular-shaped body, with red eyes and grey wheels. He is often referred to as "the Wario of the franchise". Major characters Cyclone Cyclone is a white circular creature with a single eye as a body. He has one wheel, which resembles a unicycle. He is a playable character in all Kubert games with the exception of Kubert: Sports Arena, where he acts as the referee. He cannot speak as he lacks a mouth, but can make robotic noises. Rudy Rudy has a red circular shaped body with yellow eyes and green hands and wheels. He also wears an orange cap. He makes a playable appearance in every Kubert game, where his CPU is notorious for being incredibly flawwed. This was later admitted to have apparently been done on purpose. Pauline Being referred to some as "a female counterpart of Kubert", Pauline looks near identical to her said counterpart, the only difference having a purple diamond shaped body and blue eyes. Pauline makes a playable appearance in all Kubert games. Tec Tec is a robot, who has a dark green rectangular body and navy square eyes. It has four black wheels which are attached to the inside of his body rather than on the outside. He makes a playable appearance in every Kubert game aside from Kubert: Sports Resort. Punch Punch is a yellow triangle creature with a single eye and two orange wheels. He wears goggles and has sharp teeth. He makes a playable appearance in Kubert: Rural Racing and Kubert: Nitro Grand Prix. Like Cyclone, he cannot talk, but can make noises. Rural Racing's data reveals that his original name was Prick. Antagonists Category:Kubert